Expectedly Unexpected
by ShalilyQueen
Summary: Panther Lily is the co-adminstrator of one of Magnolia's biggest companies. Gajeel has asked him to go to an important business partnership meeting in his place. He's running late, the taxi driver is lost and who...who is that beautiful young woman?


AN: Hi Hi! Guess who's finally come out of her cave, that's right, this girl. This will be my very first Shalily oneshot of the glorious year of 2017. I hope you guys like it, I'm pretty surprised myself at how well I wrote it, so here ya go!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or its characters. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Expectedly Unexpected**

 _"In a shared taxi where the taxi driver got lost so they were stuck together until he found his way back again"_

Out of all the nights, this could've happened, it just had to happen on _this_ particular night when he was in a rush. He had an urgent appointment to attend but here he was standing, dressed in a smart suit with a red tie, wearing cologne, that he debated with himself much too long then he would like to admit about wearing, on the curb of downtown Magnolia waiting for a taxi.

He tapped his foot anxiously as he tried multiple times to get one of the yellow checkered cars to stop. His lips twitched as another taxi passed him by without sparing even a glance. Lily was about to lose his patience, maybe it was a good thing that Gajeel wasn't the one going to this meeting, he would have snapped by now.

Gajeel begged Lily to go in his place claiming that he had other plans to attend to that night. What he meant by "other plans" is really he had a date with his girlfriend.

Lily agreed to do it for not necessarily Gajeel's sake but for his girlfriend's, who he just so happened to know had been planning this for quite some time now. Gajeel ditching wasn't an option, also getting a batch of fresh kiwis was a plus on Lily's part.

Getting more irritated by the second he pulled back the cuff of his sleeve to check his watch. His sucked his teeth.

"Crap."

If he didn't get a taxi soon, he was going to be late.

The restaurant he was going to was on the outskirts of the city, it was said to have high ratings and fine wine. Despite Gajeel's bruteness, he at least knew the appropriate locations to discuss business affairs, he had Metallicana to thank for that.

Lily held his thumb out trying again to get a cab's attention but again was rejected.

At the corner of his eye he could see that he wasn't the only one in a bind.

Only a few paces from himself, he noticed a young woman, her white hair allowed her to stand out like a beacon against the colorful city lights. Her fair skin was a total contrast to his own dark skin tone. He couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at her elegant figure.

She was short and delicate looking, even with her impressively high red stilettos she would barely reach his shoulders. Her choice of wear was quite modest yet enticing all at the same time. The ruffles on her sleeveless black blouse bounced gracefully against her breasts as she moved anxiously side to side. His gazed moved down to her remarkable hips that were hugged by a beige pencil skirt.

Basing his observation on past experiences, he could tell that she was not dressed for just any occasion, a date was highly unlikely.

He scanned over her again. But if he was wrong, he most certainly wouldn't be surprised.

The woman combed her bangs behind her ears her diamond earrings dazzling against the lights as she glanced down at her watch. Her thin eyebrows knitted together in a sense of worry. He could hear the sound of her heels clicking against the pavement impatiently as she held her own hand out. She was in a hurry too.

She turned her head in his direction catching him completely off guard. She studied him up and down him before looking back to the direction of the road.

Her eyes glowed an icy silver, her long eyelashes did volumes at framing them, she was stunning. He had never seen such a gorgeous woman. Her cheeks and cute button nose tattered with freckles even along the outline of her eyes. Her lips coated with crimson lipstick made them look fuller and frankly, rather seducing. Was that on purpose?

She looked like an angel yet a devil at the same time. He sensed pure innocence but certain aspects had him thinking she was testing his wits.

He shook his head escaping his busy thoughts. He looked back to the streets, holding out his hand once more hoping and praying that a cab would stop, he was already running late and he couldn't afford to blow this.

Mavis must've heard his prayer because low and behold a taxi came towards the curb stopping right in front of him.

Lily stepped forward leaning down to look into the open window. The driver looked young, had short brown hair and blue eyes, probably new to the job, Lily analyzed.

"Where you headed, mate?"

"Well-uh," Lily started to speak but paused. He glanced across the way to the woman and saw that her eyes were already looking in his direction, the tapping of her heels ceasing. He could tell that she was silently pleading for a ride by the way her eyebrows knitted together and how she bit her lip with a worried gaze.

He stood up straight, fixing his suit blazer. He looked back into the window giving the driver a look telling him to wait for a second.

He walked up to the woman giving her friendly smile.

"Are you in a hurry, miss?" Lily asked kindly.

The look she gave him almost made him chuckle. She looked shocked that he had even spared her the time of day let alone asking her such a question as this.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, sir."

Lily almost recoiled from how formal she addressed him, that was the least he expected.

"I am in quite a big hurry." she continued. "Where I'm going shouldn't be too far from here."

Lily smiled at her reassuringly turning and walking to the cab gesturing her to follow, which she did without a word.

He opened the back door and stepped from it bowing slightly like a gentleman.

"After you."

A smile curved across her lustrous lips. Lily had to tell his heart to calm down before it decided to burst out his ribcage. Cursed male hormones.

She curtsied before stepping into the vehicle.

"Thank you very much."

Once she had entered he closed the door behind her and quickly walked to the other side, slipping into the seat beside her. It wasn't exactly would he would call a pleasant circumstance but it was better than nothing and he really wasn't one to complain.

"Everyone in?" The driver asked looking through the rearview mirror at the couple. They two spared each other glances then nodded in response to his question.

"So where are we headed?"

The young woman made an 'o' with her mouth, reaching into her purse. She smiled when she had found what she was looking for, which was a small folded piece of paper. She gave it to the driver who took it from her hands examining its content.

"So this is the address?"

She nodded. "Yes sir, it is."

Lily saw the man's eyebrows raise in surprise then lower into a playful glare at her response. He let out a chuckle.

"Sir?" he jested "I'm just as young as you are, no need for such formalities, sweetheart."

The woman grimaced at the nickname but she held her tongue. The taxi driver caught her eye with a wink and an obnoxious smirk, which the woman responded with a discreet eye roll that Lily almost barely missed.

For once, even if it caused him to be late, he was glad he had offered to share the cab with her. A nagging feeling in the back of his head told him that if she had ended up riding alone with a driver similar to the one they had, nothing good would come out of it…at all.

The cab rode off into the streets stopping at a few traffic lights before leaving the city.

As the ride went on the car remained silent save for the driver humming lowly to rock music playing on the radio.

The woman's crossed legs tensed, her dainty manicured fingers twiddled in her lap while she chewed intently on her bottom lip, he could tell as clear as day how uncomfortable she was.

Lily wrecked his brain attempting to think of some way to break the ice to help them both escape this awkward silence, but nothing seemed to come to mind, it irritated him to almost no end.

"So you guys dating or somethin'?" The sudden voice of the driver caught Lily by surprise and judging by woman's reaction, it did for her as well. They two looked at each other with wide eyes both not exactly knowing how to answer. He felt a blazing heat burning the tips of his ears, he felt a little sweat roll down his back. He cleared his throat loosening his tie.

"No, not at all. This is actually our first time meeting.." Lily answered as casually as possible. The silver-eyed woman nodded to his response a light blush dusting her freckled cheeks.

"Yes, that's right." She responded confirming his comment. She spared him a shy glance before looking at her purse, combing more of her loose strands behind her ears, revealing yet again her dazzling earrings.

"Oh really now?" The man hummed. "Can I ask ya something, beautiful?" directing his attention to the young lady. Lily saw how the man looked at her through the rearview mirror. He could've sworn he heard a hint a malice in the way the man lowered his voice to the word 'beautiful'. Whatever motive he had, it most definitely wasn't good.

Looking up from her lap she responded with a "Yes?"

"Where is your boyfriend and why would he let you take even a step out the door looking as sexy as you do?"

Lily's eyebrows rose upwards. What kind of question was that? Did he have any manners or filter what-so-ever? He glanced in the woman's direction, examining how she would react to such a comment.

The way her eyes widened was expected but her words were certainly something worth respecting.

"Excuse me?" Lily refrained himself from flinching at the authoritative tone she used. "I'm actually single, one. Two-"

"Wait, hold on, stop right there. You're single?" The man's voice was overcome with disbelief, Lily would be lying if he said he wasn't just as shocked.

She was single, how could such a beautiful woman be single?

"Uh-hm," The woman cleared her throat attempting to gain back the driver's attention."Yes, I am." She answered with confidence. "But as I was saying, even if I were involved with someone, the only person that has the right to tell me what I can and can't wear outside my house will be the person that I marry. You should be ashamed of yourself. How dare you speak to a woman like she's some item." She whipped her head back to the direction of the window crossing her arms letting out an irritated _'hmph'_ avoiding all eye contact despite the fact that her cheeks grazed with a pink blush as she puffed them out.

Lily smirked intrigued at not only what she said but the undaunted tone she stated it in. From a point of view you would _think_ that she was some delicate flower that could be easily snapped or swayed, but from what Lily saw, heck, it wouldn't surprise him if she ruled a kingdom. She spoke with so much authority and confidence, she could have been mistaken for a noble. Her queenly aura shone so brilliantly, it could blind him

 _"Never judge a book by its cover, there may be much more than meets the eye."_ Levy's words have never been truer.

The driver didn't say a word for a moment, probably stunned himself for this was not the reaction he predicted would happen. The driver's low snicker caused Lily to look up in his direction.

Lily narrowed his eyes as he observed the man's expression through the rearview mirror. The driver's demeanor had shifted entirely.

"Ah, I see."

Lust was prominent in his light eyes as he continuously shot glances in the young woman's direction through the mirror. He saw the way he licked his lips with anticipation and bore his teeth, probably having very perverted thoughts.

Lily unconsciously balled his fists as a scowl played on his dark handsome features. The way the man was looking at her triggered a sense of protection in his brain, he had to suppress the growl that threatened to climb up his throat.

"Excuse me."

The woman's face was toward the window but Lily almost didn't recognize how soft her voice had become

"Are you sure we are going the right way?"

For the first time since they had entered the taxi, Lily looked out the window. They were out of the city limits but the way the streets were looked unfamiliar.

The driver only chuckled.

"Of course we are, sweetheart. I know where we are going. We should be there in no time." Lily sensed how his voice had darkened. It made his skin crawl. The fact that the man was talking to her like he wasn't there only made his protective instinct rise in his chest. Lily didn't even know this woman but felt the need to do anything to make sure she got where she wanted safe and unharmed.

Lily checked his watch. He wasn't going to make it to his meeting, he was already late.

The woman did the same and looked at her own watch. She started chewing on her lip nervously.

"Just please hurry. It's very critical that I get there in a timely manner and-" the driver chuckled again.

"Like I said, don't worry, I know where I'm going, you just sit tight, calm your pretty head and let me drive."

The way he ignored the concern in her voice made Lily's blood boil.

He saw her mouth move to speak but quickly gave up finding the attempt to reason with the man meaningless. She lowered her head and leaned her shoulder against the door sighing tiredly.

She was truly a beauty to behold, anyone with eyes could see that. He hoped he didn't seem like a creep the way he looked at her. He wanted to ask her questions, but opted out the idea, she looks exhausted and likely frustrated. But there was no harm in asking how she was feeling, though, right?

"Are you ok?" He asked keeping his voice low and genuine. She turned to him taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"I'm honestly not sure. But if I can just get to where I need to go, everything should be alright."

"That's good to hear. Let's just hope we both can get to where we need to go."

"Mhmm."

Lily saw her eyes darken in sadness. Before he could ask what was wrong she spoke.

"I'm truly sorry." Lily's golden eyes enlarged by the sudden apology.

"I know you are in hurry yourself. I hope this won't affect you in any way." Lily was touched by her generous concern.

At this point, he wouldn't have a problem with rescheduling the appointment if that's what it came down to. Gajeel would understand. He shook his head offering her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry about it, no need to apologize, really."

She bowed her head slightly to him, a friendly gesture.

"Thankyou." He could really get used to how lovely her voice sounded.

"No problem at all."

"Well, this is strange." They both looked to the front of the vehicle in sync.

"What's wrong?"

The taxi turned to the side of the road slowing down to a stop.

"Well looks like I made a wrong turn."

Lily could see the whirlpool of emotions swimming through the woman's eyes at the comment, it almost looked like she was about to snap. However, to Lily's surprise, she did the exact opposite.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"That's fine," the woman said in a gentle calm voice. "Let's just turn around and get back on the road then."

Lily could tell she was faking her smile. The way she bounced her crossed leg revealed just how anxious she was at the moment.

The driver shrugged carelessly and proceeded to turn the car around. Lily turned his head towards the window on his side. The area definitely wasn't familiar. He could still see the city lights in the distance, but the area they were in was deserted, nothing was there.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Lily questioned. There was no response, only incoherent mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Lily deepened his voice making him sound intimidating. "Do you know where you're going or don't you?"

The man looked through the rearview mirror seeing the scowl that Lily bore.

"I-I…" He stuttered under the serious glare. " I'm sorry. I think we are lost."

"Lost?" The woman eyes widened, in disbelief at what she was hearing. "I thought you said you knew where to go. I gave you the address, what's the problem?" Despite her fast talking and vexed tone, she had her emotions in check. She wasn't yelling or screaming or having a tantrum like some people would if they were running late. She was composed and that had him memorized, she really was something else.

"Well I did- at least I thought I did. I've seen the place around more than once in the daytime. I just know it's outside the city, it's just I don't know where outside the city and with it being dark it just makes it a lot harder to find."

Lily heard quicken breathes leave the woman's mouth as she brought her hand to her chest fisting the blouse in her fingers. She was starting to hyperventilate. She closed her eyes again taking deep breaths in and out several times before becoming completely composed again.

Lily didn't blame her, in his opinion she was doing a pretty amazing job at keeping her cool in such a hectic situation.

"That is fine." She finally responded. She opened the purse that sat on her lap and started searching through it for something. As she continues to dig through the bag her calm expression morphs to immediate panic.

"No, no, no." She started taking items out her purse placing them in her lap. That included a coral colored cell phone, a wallet, which she thoroughly searched before placing it to the side, a ring of keys, with a cute keychain of a white kitten, and a stick of lipstick.

She frantically continued taking various items out of her purse until there was nothing left inside. She picked the different things in her lap to make sure she didn't miss it but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

She stopped searching coming to the conclusion that her efforts were going to be naught.

"Is there something the matter?"

She didn't answer only looking down, her silver eyes dulled with grief at her situation.

She placed a hand over her mouth a sob escaping, she finally cracked. Her tears fell smearing small reminisce of her mascara down her cheeks. Lily saw that she was trying extremely hard to suppress her sobs, but she had reached her breaking point.

Lily reached into his coat and grabbed a white handkerchief from the inside pocket offering it to her. She looked at the handkerchief with red puffy eyes. He didn't say a word but only gave her a handsome smile giving her the silent permission to take it.

She hesitated but with another sob, she took it from his hands.

"T-Thankyou, I-I'm just-*hick* I'm sorry, I'm normally never like this." She tried to speak through her cries. "I'm so so sorry. If I would've known this would have happened then I would have had you arrive at your place first, at least one of us would have gotten to the places we needed in time." She tried for a fabricated laugh while dabbing her eyes with the hanky.

Lily placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, his smile never leaving his face. She looked up into his bright eyes and he her's. He studied her silver orbs, even watery they managed to glisten beautifully.

"It's alright, truly it is. I was planning on rescheduling my meeting anyway, so there's no need to worry about me. I'm more worried about if you'll be ok." The woman blinked causing her wet eyelashes to flutter. She glanced down at her lap, that still was obscured with the things from her purse.

She let out a puff of air with a sigh.

"I-I suppose so. I don't really have a choice. I was looking for a business card to contact the person I was deemed to see tonight, but it would seem I have misplaced it and now I'm not even sure if they will even want to reschedule."

"Do you still think you'll be able to make it? Maybe they'll still be there."

The woman took a look at her watched then shook her head.

"No. I don't think they will. It's already a half hour past the meeting time. I'm positive they have already left. I was going to call to let them know I was still on my way, but without the number, I am unable to get a hold of them." Her tears had ceased. The woman sat back in her seat leaning her head against the window once more. How was someone able to look that dazzling while looking like they just been through mahame? " I have no choice but to just contact them when I get back home. I hope they'll understand. This was a really important business discussion you see, it was critical that I got there." Another sigh escaped her lips. "But it looks like it will have to wait."

Lily tilted his head at the woman's words. Business meeting? That is what he was going to. The dark man glanced at his watch. Was it a total coincidence that his meeting time was also 30 minutes ago? Who-?

"What is your name miss?"

The woman turned to his direction, immediately wiping the remaining droplets of tears from her eyes and shot him a sweet smile.

"Queen, Shagotte Queen." Lily eyes grew wide like saucers making the gold in them shine.

"Queen? As in the 'co-owner of the Exatila-Edolas Corporation', Queen?" The woman nodded as she giggled at his shocked reaction.

"That is correct."

Lily had to snap himself out of his trace gaze from how stunned he was. He quickly reached into his pants pocket pulling out a business card giving it to her.

She took it from his hand, the astonishment on her face along with the inaudible gasp spoke volumes of how much she didn't foresee _these_ turn of events occurring. Lily's held out his hand offering a handshake

"Lily, Panther Lily, co-administrator of the Redfox-Dragneel Corporation. I believe you were the exact person I was supposed to be meeting with tonight."

Shagotte gaped like a fish out of water.

"I-I-" She was utterly speechless.

She suddenly started stuffing her items back in her purse. Her face cheeks began to glow a bright red as tried to sit up straight taking his hand giving him a firm handshake.

"I-I'm sorry I-'"

The boisterous deep laughter must have frightened her because she jumped when it left Lily's mouth.

This was absolutely unexpected. All this time they were supposed to see each other for a meeting. Why didn't he put the pieces together sooner? Not only was the woman beautiful, she was stable, professional, and level headed, yet sensitive, and kind. She was perfect.

"Oi!" The driver jumped at Lily's voice. "Change of plans. Take us back to the city." The driver rose an eyebrow, confused but didn't have guts to question otherwise.

"Ok then. Back to the city, we go then." The taxi took a turn heading to the city lights. Lily looked back the woman who gazed at him in confusion. He only smiled at her showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Where do you live?" Shagotte flinched the question catching her completely off guard.

"I live downtown Magnolia, in a townhouse on Mavis Drive, townhouse 4561." Lily nodded to the answer.

"You got that?" Lily asked the man in the driver's seat.

"A-Aye."

"Good, then that's where we are headed." Lily looked to the beauty once more in a more happier mood. He gave her a confident wink and a thumbs up.

"I'm taking you home. There's no way for us to discuss business like this. So I wonder, is it alright if we reschedule?" Shagotte nodded as a big smile finally spread boldly against her red lips.

"Of course!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good, here. May I see that business card I gave you?" The woman wasted no time in handing him back the card. Lily pulled a pen out of his coat pocket and scribbled a number on it then handing it back to her.

"That is my personal number, I advise you to put it on your phone when you get the chance. If you ever are unable to contact the Dragneel-Redfox organization, I'm the next person below them that would be the point of contact. Shagotte nodded listening to every word. "And also…" Lily felt a wave of heat rising up his neck. "May I take you out for coffee sometime?"

The woman blinked a couple times, her face engulfing in a bright blush. She combed white strands of her loose hair behind her ears.

"W-well I-…."

"You don't have to feel obligated to say yes, it's completely fine, really it is," Lily spoke these words, doing his best to make it clear that her saying no wouldn't jeopardize anything business related. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

Maybe this was a stupid move, asking a potential business partner on a date, how unprofessional of him. Before he could say another word he heard shy giggles escaped the woman's lips.

"Actually, that would be quite nice. How about 10 tomorrow?" She reached into her purse pulling out the white cloth he had handed to her earlier. "And I suppose that would be a good time to give this back to you after I wash it." She giggled again making his heart skip a beat.

"Yes, of course, that's absolutely fine with me."

The drive was filled bright with pleasant conversation between the couple, so much so that before they knew they had arrived at the appointed destination.

"Is this the place?" Shagotte looked out the window at the driver's question. Judging by the smile on her face they were exactly where they needed to be.

"Yes, this is it." She opened the door, but before she stepped out she reached into her purse.

"I got it," Lily said, knowing full well she was looking for money to pay the taxi driver. Shagotte bit her lip nervously.

"Are you sure?"

Lily nodded his scar stretching with his smile.

"Yes, ma'am." The woman smiled brilliantly before stepping out the car. She leaned down in the door so that she could see him.

"So tomorrow, coffee, at 10 right?"

Lily nodded. "Yes ma'am, that's right."

She smiled with sparkles in her eyes.

"Let's meet at the cafe down the street. Scarlet Cafe okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." The woman closed the door before walking up the stairs, her hair swaying along with her hips and her heels clicking against the payment as she walked into the doors of her home. Lily chuckled with a smile before looking at the driver once more.

"Take me to FairyTail."

"The bar?" The driver asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Lily questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no not at all." The main answer shaking his head. "It's just I didn't take you as that type."

Lily smirked as he leaned back in his seat, still uncomfortable but a lot more bearable.

"I got good friends there. And I would very much like to tell them of this unexpected conspiracy I had tonight"

* * *

 _Thanks for Reading_

 ** _~ShalilyQueen_**


End file.
